De Desconocidos a Amigos, De Amigos a Novios-
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Ellos siempre se encontraban camino a sus hogares, nunca se habian hablado, enamorados secretamente del uno al otro, pero eran simples desconocidos ¿No? Un dia cualquiera uno de ellos decide hablarle al otro ¿Cambiara algo en su vida? ¿De amistad a Amor? [NaLu]
**De Desconocidos a Amigos, De Amigos a Novios**

Caminaba por el mismo camino de siempre, era su rutina, pero no se quejaba, ¿De que se debería quejar?, le encantaba caminar por el mismo camino, no es que hubiera algo interesante, tampoco se entretenía, pero tenia algo especial o eso era para el.

Uno,...dos,...tres,...cuatro...~

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

 _ ***17:21**_

 _ **Lunes 16 de Mayo***_

Miro al frente y pudo divisar una figura femenina, sonrió, la misma hora, los mismos minutos, los mismos segundos, siempre se encontraba con aquella chica.

La chica vestía con una camisa manga larga, que desde las muñecas hasta un poco mas debajo de los codos estaba doblada, también llevaba una mini-falda, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del muslo; Llevaba unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas; Su pelo rubio estaba suelto, rara vez lo llevaba suelto.

Algo que siempre le llamaba la atencion de ella, era una venda en su mano derecha, siempre la llevaba.

...

Ella venia por el lado opuesto que el, ella del Norte y el del Sur.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, aquellos ojos cafés lo hipnotizaban, una sonrisa instantánea se instalo en su rostro, en el rostro de la chica paso lo mismo.

Hoy era el día, estaba decidido, le hablaría y conocería todo de ella. Aunque el sabia su nombre y apellido, en que instituto estudiaba, también sabia donde trabajaba en medio tiempo, usualmente pasaba por donde trabajaba, sabia casi todo, pero quería saber mas de ella.

Tal vez sonó como si fuera un acosador, pero ¡No fue su culpa que un día aquella chica se le cayera unos documentos –Donde salía casi todo sobre ella-!

En ese momento traía consigo esos documentos, la excusa perfecta para hablarle, sonrió con orgullo, tenia todo planeado.

Cinco,...seis,...siete,...ocho,..~

Por un momento le pareció ver como los ojos de la chica tomaron un brillo excepcional, tal vez estaba alucinando por tanta vergüenza.

Y-yo...- ¿Cómo comenzaba? Actuó por instinto y por que estaba decidido de conocer todo de ella, sentía revoltijos en su estomago...- Y-yo quería...- Respiro, ahora o nunca.- Yo quería...-Saco los documentos de su bolso.- Quería regresártelos, ya que hace unos días se te cayeron.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa radiante, entrego los documentos a la rubia quien recibio los documentos feliz.

La rubia guardo en su bolso los papeles , y sonrió.- Gracias, Na-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre...?- Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

N-Natsu Dragneel, un gusto, ¡Espero que seamos amigos!- Termino de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¡Espero que seamos mejores amigos!- Al igual que Natsu sonrió al terminar de hablar.

.

.

.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban caminando, ambos hablando animadamente, conociéndose uno al otro.

¿Eres de Fairy Tai?- Pregunto impresionada Lucy.

¡Si!- Respondió con orgullo el peli rosado, antes que Lucy digiera una palabra, Natsu removió todo su bolso, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.- ¡Mira!- Dijo con emoción, en sus manos se encontraba un medallón con la figura de "Fairy Tail"

¡E-espera! No deberías mostrármela...Yo no soy de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Lucy un poco desanimada y mirando hacia otro lado.-

Pero la próxima semana estarás estudiando ahí ¿No?.-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto la rubia mirando a Natsu impresionada.-

Jeje, es un secreto.- Le respondió el pelirosado mientras ponía su dedo índice en sus labios.-

 _Un comienzo con felicidad_

 _Pero...¿Puede terminar con felicidad esta histo_ _ria?_

 _Ambos completamente enamorados._

 _Eran unos completos Desconocidos._

 _Ahora son amigos._

… _.._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia estaba en mi cabeza hace meses, y ya estaba escrita, solo me faltaban algunas cositas en arreglar._

 _Dejen sus reviews para saber si esta bien esta historia y si les gusto._

 _Nos leemos_

 _~MoroChan_


End file.
